The present invention relates to a visual display system for use in conjunction with a video screen to display a virtual image.
Visual display systems for use with a video monitor are generally known, for example as disclosed in published Australian Patent Application No. 13632/95, in which a transparent glass plate is used for reflecting an image for viewing. Existing computer programs allow the image of an object displayed on a video screen to be turned by using the mouse or keyboard, so that the object can be viewed at different angles.
The invention seeks to provide an improved visual display system for displaying a virtual image of an object, which also allows the image to be turned in a more convenient or natural way.
According to the invention, there is provided a visual display system for use in conjunction with a video screen connected to an electronic equipment for displaying images of an object taken at successively changing angles, which system comprises a platform having a body formed with an opening for use above the screen and a member supported by the body for turning about a vertical axis in opposite direction, a sensor connected to the equipment for sensing the angular position of the member relative to the body, and an inclined transparent reflective plate located directly above the opening for reflecting a said image from said screen to form a virtual image in the space above the body for viewing by an observer through the plate, the member being manually rotatable to control the screen to display the next image of the object corresponding to the angle through which the member is turned, thereby turning said virtual image for viewing of said object at different directions.
Preferably, the sensor is arranged to detect turning of the member exceeding a predetermined angle for, in response, controlling the screen to display the next image of said object, said angle being substantially the angle at which the successive images are taken apart.
In a specific construction, the member is annular and extends around the space.
More specifically, the body is substantially circular and the member is supported co-axially around the body by means of a bearing.
It is preferred that the sensor is provided by a stationary cursor control device having a track ball in engagement with the member for sensing its relative position.
More preferably, the cursor control device is in the form of a computer mouse resting with its track ball on the member.
More preferably, the cursor control device has two control buttons and is trapped within a stationary casing, the casing incorporating a pivotable bar for operating the buttons.
In a preferred embodiment, the platform includes a transparent dome located on the body enclosing the plate and defining the space.
The visual display system may preferably include a mirror for support in front of the screen that extends upright, which mirror extends substantially parallel to the plate for reflecting an image from the screen to reach the plate for subsequent reflection.
The visual display system may preferably further include an adjustable stand for supporting the mirror.